Choosing A Life and Love for me
by Mrs.Hartnett
Summary: Evelyn must choose who she should spend the rest of her life with.......but he may not return from the mission
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters! But whoever does....kudos to you!  
  
Authers Note: This is the first story I have ever attempted to write. I would like feedback and any suggestions about upcoming chapters. I plan to have many chapters to this story and i will try to update everyday. I hope you injoy this story!  
  
PROLOGE  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today is different from every other day in the past. The waves on the beach that use to crash into the sand with strength and passion, now tumble in carelessly and clumsy. The sun, wich use to shine so high and bright, now lingers in the sky, pale and lifeless. The air is even different. It usualy consists of a fresh, ocean fragrance and a cool afternoon breeze. Now, it seems sometimes the wind doesnt even move, just sits there unhapply and damp. This island that use to be so alive and full of joy has now turned so pale and dead. Perhaps only I get this feeling. Maybe, It is me who feels this way because two of the most important people in my life are soon going to inbark on a "secret mission" that could keep them from ever returning to me. One, in wich is my first love. A funny, intellegent man who makes extroudinary huge romantic gestures that seems to make my knees go weak. And then there is the other. The man I accedently fell in love with. One who's dark eyes are full of mistery and passion, who knows nothing about romantic gestures but can do the smallest things and still manage to take my breath away. The man who's baby I am carying. *His* baby, and yet he doesnt even know it. And every day i dont tell him i curse myself becuase i know it is wrong of me. But when there mission is over, and they come back to me, I will have to choose my life and love, leaving one of them heartbroken. Even though my decision is leaning toward the man who, in wich i am carrying a little part of im around in me, i cant help but to wonder if choosing him would be right. So Diary, please tell me who to choose. The man who makes my knees weak, or the one who takes my breath away? I love both of those feelings dearly, but i know only ONE of them is true.   
  
Thanks for reading my story! The next chapter is comeing up soon, so check back later! REVIEWS????? I couldnt live without 'em! 


	2. Telling you goodbye

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the characters!  
  
Note: Enjoy  
  
It was noon on a warm, dull, Saterday afternoon. Rafe was sitting on the white sanded beach, starring out at the clear blue ocean water. Evelyn had told him days ago that she was pregnet and he took the news very hard. He often wondered if she had ever really loved him, or was it all just a plan to get closer to Danny. And if she *did* love him, then why would she sleep with Danny? There were so many questions that couldnt be answered. So many actions without a purpose.   
  
"Well hello there stranger" Evelyn said, somewhat happy to see Rafe. After she told him about her pregnancy a couple days ago, he had been avoiding her and she completly understood. She feared he would be to upset to talk to her before he left on Sunday. She slowly approached him and sat down beside him the the silky sand. Neither one of them spoke for minutes, just sat there searching for words. Finally Rafe spoke to her.  
  
"Evelyn, have you told Danny about the baby yet?" He said with concern, yet there was still anger and jealousy in his deep, Tennesse acented voice.  
  
"You know, I was hoping if we had a conversation it wouldnt be about Danny or the baby, because i know it will just turn into us argueing and fighting and thats not how i want our last conversation to be the day before you leave to go on that stupid mission" she said all this in one long breath. She was becoming a little irritated now.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just wondering thats all. And it wouldnt turn into a nasty conversation. I dont want that" he said gently.  
  
There was more silence. Evelyn didnt reply to his last statement. She just sat there trying to hold back the tears that so helplessly wanted to fall.  
  
"But, honestly" Rafe continued. "I'v been doing absolutly nothing but thinking about this whole thing for two days straight. I think about you and the baby and i think about Danny. God, it makes me so jealous to even think he had the pleasure to be with you for one night. And it kills me to know that he is going to be the father of your baby. But, as much as it makes me mad, and as jealous as i am about this. Danny is my best friend. Im not saying im accepting you two, I just.........Well, I think you should tell him about the baby. He needs to know he is going to be a daddy, and he needs to know this before we leave tommarrow. He deserves to know"  
  
And with that, Rafe stood up, kissed Evelyn and the forehead, and walked away down the long, narrow beach. Evelyn sat there in shock, disbeliveing that Rafe would say that. Yet, he was so right. She did need to tell him and she knew it with all her heart. The problem now was, mustering up the courage to actually stand face to face with him and tell him the truth. Two simple little words that would change his and her life. Two words, that scared the hell out of her.  
  
SUNDAY  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Im so afraid, petrified, and all those other horrible words under the sun. But what am I scared of? Is it the fact that both Danny and Rafe are going away and may never come back? Is it the fact that when, and if, they do come back, I will have to choose. Or is it that I still havent told Danny im pregnet. I know, I know! I was suppose to tell him but for some bizzar reason i cant! You dont know how many times i have tryed. Just the other night i went to his room and was an inch away from knocking on the door, when all of a sudden i broke down into tears and went running off! There is something inside of me that keeps on stopping me.So i have made up my mind. i wont tell him. I CANT tell him. I am leaving right now to go and see Danny off. Of course Rafe will be there, but he has already told me not to come see him off. I just hope and pray Rafe hasnt told Danny about the baby.  
  
"Oh my god" Evelyn wispered to herself. Danny was standing by the plane, looking off into the sunset. How can anyone be so hansome? Ok Evelyn, stop daydreaming and go over there and tell him goodbye. How can i tell him goodbye. I love him to much! Oh NO. Your suppose to love Rafe more. I am? YES! But Danny is going to be the father of my beatiful little baby, with dark, beautiful eyes and the geourgous smile! OK.....im going over there.  
  
When Eveyln finally stopped talking to herself, she noticed Danny had spotted her. He was grinning, as if he were a little flushed and shy. She walked over to him and stood face to face with him. She looked deep into his eyes and was mesmerize by what she saw. She saw love, passion, desire and sadness.   
  
"Has anyone ever told you how hansome you were Daniel Walker?" she said out of the blue  
  
"No, Rafe was the one always getting those kind of compliments" he said looking at the ground.  
  
"Then what compliments did you get?" she said wondering why no one had ever told him that.  
  
"I was always just "A good friend"......the sidekick, the one who got the leftovers" he said sadly.  
  
"Well, now you get to say that your hansome......and if you want to get more specific, Funny, kind, caring, understanding......loving............and my hero" she said, still looking in his eyes.  
  
"Your hero huh? Now that is a compliment" he said feeling superior.  
  
She giggled a little and pulled on his tie, signaling him in for a kiss.  
  
"Come here my hero" she said.  
  
The began to kiss and she felt so safe and loved at that moment. Like nothing could harm her. He always made her feel that way and she hoped that he always would. She found herself forgetting. Forgetting Rafe, and the way he use to kiss her. It was different from the way Danny kissed her. His kisses were full of passion and desire and that was what she wanted. To get that feeling everytime someone looked, touched, kissed her. And that is exactly what he did to her. After, wich seemed like forever, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Evelyn, you dont have to say this back....i dont expect you to, but, I love you. With all my heart and soul. Im so madly, headover heals in love with you and i wanted you to know that. I know there is a chance i may not come back and..................." Evelyn stopped him my fiercfully kissing him again.  
  
"Your comeing back. I know you are. Please, promise me you are" she said  
  
"I swear" he wispered in her ear, hugging her tightly  
  
"Goodbye my hero" she looked at him once more and felt tears exaping unstopably from her eyes.  
  
He kissed a couple tears away..............and then borded the plane.  
  
As Evelyn wached the plane take off and soar through the sky, she felt her heart melt, remembering the words he said, declaring his love for her. before leaving, she wispered to the sky.................................  
  
"I love you to"  
  
Then she headed back to her house. Knowing the next two months were going to be torcher, not knowing whether Rafe and Danny were ok. The day she was dreading most? The day the plane landed, and all the SURVIVERS got off.  
  
Thanks again for reading! next chapter will be posted soon. Heres a summery for it!  
  
Evelyn gets a letter from Danny....................she plane lands! But, who gets off?  
  
FEEDBACK PLEASE! 


End file.
